Strange Times
by nicole-elocin
Summary: Maybe it was a normal evening for Chuck Bass after all, but the more he thought about it, the more he wished that it wasn't. ONE SHOT. Serena/Chuck. Takes off where TBBP left off.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was inspired by the ending of 'The Blair Bitch Project', and I have no clue why, but I've been in the mood for a Serena/Chuck one-shot. There just seems to be so much underneath the surface that needs to be explored. Whoever does a flashback Suck fanfic gets major props from me.

Some details about Georgina are based off of some spoilers that I read, plus I added a hell of a lot of details about her that I just liked and think would be awesome if they actually happened. If you don't want spoilers, then don't read. Also, I'm not 100 sure that these spoilers are true, so don't jump to conclusions, especially not about Serena/Chuck hooking up. Sorry, but that's not going to happen. Sadly. But that's what fanfics are for, right?

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I'd seriously appreciate some reviews.

: )

* * *

It wasn't an average Chuck Bass evening. Average to him would be... nothing more than getting high with some of his leech resembling friends then heading out to a club where Chuck would drink countless glasses of scotch then find the nearest whore to bring home with him and enjoy until 2 in the morning. Right now, he was supposed to be in the penthouse, snickering to Eric during one of his father's highly boring parties. Those plans had been squashed the instant he came home and was told that his presence was no longer required in the Van der Bass home. It was better for them all to 'bond' without him, apparently. To Chuck, that was bull shit. The only one doing any legitimate bonding was him and Eric. They were practically inseperable these days, mainly because Chuck lacked any other friends. Nathaniel still refused to accept Chuck's apologies about what happened to Blair (even if he wasn't really all that sorry).

If Chuck had been kicked out of the penthouse for doing something that he _actually _did, he would've understood, but all of Serena's lovely gifts weren't from him. Props to whoever did, though. The timing was brilliant, considering Serena got to open the box of porn and handcuffs right in the middle of dinner. Then there was the champagne at school that the entire Junior class got to drink and party with instead of going to class like they should've. But as much as Chuck enjoyed watching her squirm, he had a bad feeling about the envelope that arrived for Serena, and he decided to send Eric off with it, in case it was another batch of inappropriate gifts.

By saving her, he screwed himself. He was stuck back in his suite for the time being being Serena decided to rat him out. Stupid bitch. Chuck was trying to convince himself that it was better this way. Not that his father had ever been too strict about drinking, but Chuck figured he could do more of it if he was living by himself. Lighting up would no longer be restricted to Serena's bathroom. Oh, not to mention that he could bring his whores home without worrying that Serena would judge him, or worse, go tell Blair about who he replaced her with.

He swirled his scotch around slightly, eyes fixed on the show that was playing on the television. Normally, he wouldn't dare to sink this low. He always had better thing to do, but now... he felt like sulking around with his scotch and shark sweater. His scarf was tucked safely away in one of his bags, saved for later when he needed some _real _comforting. Chuck Bass didn't cry, he just grabbed his comfort clothing. Comfort food didn't exist for him, because he was such a girl that he couldn't stand the thought of gaining weight. He stayed away from fatty food for that very reason. It would be awful for him to actually _work out_. That was such a Nathaniel thing.

His head jerked up at the sound of a knocking on his door, and he was hopeful for a minute that it would be his father to reconsider. After turning off the television and walking to the door, he could see through the peep-hole that the person on the other side of the door was definitely not his father. It was one of his least favourite people of the world at the moment, but even if he was completely pissed off at her, that didn't stop him from answering the door. Besides, it had to be something good if she was coming to see him. Most of the time she avoided him like the plague- or more fittingly an STD.

"Hey..." she spoke softly.

From the look in her eyes, he could tell that something was wrong. She never showed the vulnerable side to him. It was always 'strong good girl Serena' these days. He hated that Serena, just because it wasn't her. Old Serena wouldn't knee him when he put the moves on her. She'd just laugh it off and tease him with some kisses.

"I'm really sorry Chuck," Serena continued. "I know it wasn't you who sent me that stuff."

He expected something more, but all he got was an envelope pushed in to his hands. Half expecting some sappy apology letter that was similar to the ones Blair used to write (but never send), he was shocked at what it read.

Georgina? Seriously? _Seriously_? What the fuck was going on here? God, he felt like he was on Grey's Anatomy (he'd definitely be the hot plastic surgeon if he was), but that was literally all he wanted to say to Serena, because he didn't want to believe that _she_ was coming back. Fun as Georgina may have been, she also caused a lot of hell, which was exactly why she was sent off to rehab.

"Why don't I make you a drink?" he offered.

Serena just nodded in acceptance before stepping in to the suite. She made her way right over to the couch and sat down, her knees hugged to her chest. Chuck closed the door and moved over to the bar, pulling out some bottles.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Anything is fine," she replied without hesitation, gazing around the suite. It was the exact same way it had been the last time she was there.

* * *

A couple of shots later, they both had a nice little buzz and were openly talking to one another. The miserable mood had been set aside for a more light one, even if they were still discussing some serious stuff.

"Did you tell her to come back?" Serena asked as she kicked her shoes off.

Chuck responded with a puzzled look. "Sis, why would I ever tell Georgina fucking Sparks to come back? She screwed both of us over. There was never a dull moment with Georgina _fucking_ Sparks."

She laughed in disbelief and leaned her head back over the arm rest of the couch, stretching her arms out as well. Her shirt slipped up ever so slightly, causing Chuck to smirk at the thin band of exposed skin.

"It was so obvious that you had a thing for her, Chuck. She was the bad girl to your bad boy. Not to mention that she was also Carter's girlfriend, his little slut, whatever you want to call her, and you wanted her all to yourself," Serena explained, using her hands to pull her hair together. "Do you have any hair elastics that I can use? All of this hair is getting in the way," she whined.

"Does it _look_ like I have any fucking hair elastics? My hair isn't nearly long enough, and... I'm not homo so I wouldn't do the whole Chris Crocker look." Actually, he was fairly certain that he did have some hair elastics hidden away for girls that came over sometimes, but he didn't want to admit it. "I didn't want Georgina back then. I had Georgina whenever I was horny."

"No, no, no," she corrected him, sitting back up quickly and leaving her hair to fall over her shoulders again. "She had you," Serena declared with a grin.

Chuck was about the scoff at her and deny it, but she interrupted him and added, "On. A. Leash. Twenty-four seven. Don't deny it. You know I'm right, Chuck."

He frowned at her and then poured himself another shot. He didn't like the fact that Serena was basically calling him whipped. He didn't get crushes on girls, and he wasn't 'in to' them. The only girl he ever got butterflies for was Blair, and he would never admit all of the things he did for her. It was just pathetic.

Georgina was a whole other story than Blair, though. Blair was a bitch, but Georgina was ten times worse. No, wait, she was like a hundred times worse. Blair had her boundaries, and she was more of a master manipulator that fucked with your mind. Georgina just fucked you over completely and dragged you in to as much shit as she could, then laughed it off as 'fun'.

Chuck could remember almost getting arrested because it was _her_ brilliant idea to go running outside in the snow while naked. Chuck Bass didn't get embarassed easily, but he didn't know another word about how he felt when a police officer pulled over and found the two of them making out in the snow filled ditch half a mile from his dad's country house.

"She had a pretty tight hold on you too, Serena. There was a period where you practically forgot about Blair, your supposed BFF," Chuck pointed out, deciding it would be to his advantage to switch this over to her now.

"Blair was _boring_. Hanging out with you and Georgie was so much better," she sighed, stealing the shot glass away from him. "And don't say BFF. It makes you sound like a wannabe ghetto gay man."

"My, my. Did Serena van der Woodsen, the violated Virgin Mary just admit that she enjoyed spending time with me, the big bad devil of the UES?" he asked with faux-shock, ignoring her last statement.

Serena threw a punch in to his arm, animatedly shaking her head from side to side. "No. Shut up," she laughed, before downing the shot. "Besides, you're certainly not big, Chuck Bass. You're shorter than I am."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you have freakishly long legs," he defended himself.

A pout appeared on her lips and he could practically see the gears going around in her head as she struggled to think up something witty to say that would snap Chuck back in to his place. He could tell that she thought something up when she leaned closer to him.

"All the better to wrap around you," she whispered in to his ear.

Chuck, not wanting to look like he was interested, just smirked and let out a slight laugh. "Sorry. I'm not Humphrey. Literature, especially _children's_ literature does nothing to arouse me. I'm more of an erotic novel guy."

It would appear that Serena wasn't used to being turned down, as she leaned back in to the couch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't be mad at me, Princess. If I tried anything, you'd slap me away and call me a rapist anyways. I'm just saving my own ass," he hissed.

"You _are_ a rapist," she told him through gritted pearly-white and perfect teeth.

"And you're a whore."

Before he knew it, he was being slapped and there was a sharp pain in the left side of his face. She didn't even look sorry. Actually, she looked like she was about to slap him again and that was frightening. Even if she didn't slap him anymore, he knew that she wasn't done because if she was, she would've got up and left after that.

"What, isn't it enough that you got me thrown out of my own father's house? That you told me I fucking deserved what I got and that now I have no friends or a girlfriend, and that my dad even expects me to fuck up everything that I do? Go ahead, keep kicking me while I'm down. Better yet, call Blair. Maybe she can come by and remind me how I'm just a last resort, or a mistake," he ranted on, getting up from the couch and walking over to the bar.

"Oh, boo hoo, Bass. Your life is so awful, huh?" Serena poured herself another shot and avoided eye contact with Chuck. "You're just exaggerating."

"I don't exaggerate, and I don't lie about lame stuff like this. Why would I complain if it wasn't true? You know I'm not an emo poet like your fuckwad Brooklyn boyfriend," he spat at her.

Serena came to the realization that, for once, he was telling the truth. And, for a split second, she felt bad for him. She knew what it was like to have everyone against you.

"I'm sorry for calling you a rapist," she sighed. "And for slapping you. I guess you didn't deserve it."

He locked eyes with her once she looked up from the shot glass, and switched his sad-puppy-just-got-kicked look for his signature smirk.

"I'm not sorry for calling you a whore. I wish you still were one," he told her honestly.

The two of them shared a laugh that was followed by gazing in to each other's eyes, which lasted far too long to be considered normal. By the time they were done, Chuck was joined on the couch with Serena again.

"Mm. Sexual tension. Gotta love it," Serena giggled, a blush making it's way on to her cheeks.

Chuck took a chance and leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against her's. He was expecting to get pushed away, but after a couple of long, lingering moments, Serena returned the kiss and deepened it. The kiss could've been blamed on all of the alcohol they just consumed, but there was too much passion and urgency in it that if anyone else had been there to witness it, they'd know it was more than just the alcohol. The shots were just what got them to where they are and destroyed all the boundaries that had been keeping them apart.

He pulled himself on top of her and pinned her against the couch, his hands traveling underneath her shirt. He was unhooking her bra when Serena tilted her head to the side to get Chuck to stop kissing her.

"We can't do this," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat up, taking one of her hands.

"It's just sex, Serena. Remember how to do this? We don't tell anyone, we just enjoy. It's not like we haven't done it before," he tried to persuade her, pulling her over to his bed.

Despite the fact that she just said they couldn't do anything, she willingly moved on to his bed and rid herself of all clothing. She then pulled Chuck down and straddled him while beginning to undress _him_.

She couldn't resist asking him, "What's up with the shark sweater? Was that blue suit not outrageous enough for you?"

"It's comfort clothing, like sweats, but I can't pull those off. I only wear things that I know I look drop dead sexy in," he explained, half kidding about what he was saying as he tightened his grip on her hips.

This all reminded him of their days before she left for boarding school, when they'd just relax and drink. Nathaniel would join sometimes, only to leave halfway through because Blair demanded he come over to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's or do some of her other lame shit. Georgina would also come, and become jealous whenever Chuck and Serena got touchy feely in a pre-sex ritual. God, Chuck missed those days. It wasn't as complicated back then. It was before the butterflies and the betrayal. He didn't have a care in the world back then.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Serena dug her nails in to his chest, and he couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for her to be even more aggressive now. Unless... she was suffering from a lack of sex. Or maybe it was just a lack of _good_ sex. Chuck didn't imagine that the virgin from Brooklyn could be all that amazing.

As he had been told numerous times, nobody could match up to Chuck Bass. He was too amazing for his own good. Not too mention too conceited.

"Did you miss this?" he asked.

He was letting her take control of the situation for the time being, just because he realized she might eventually have doubts and it would be better if she could just get up and leave instead of having to make him stop first.

"Of course I did," she answered, pressing a kiss on to his lips.

"Then why are you trying to change?"

"Because life isn't just sex and booze. We can enjoy this, though," she reminded him.

And both of them certainly did.

* * *

Chuck watched from the bed as Serena stumbled around the suite, struggling to put on her clothes and get out of there as fast as she could. She could only utter a small 'Bye' before she left, slamming the door behind her.

He was just about to sink down in to the bed, but his phone buzzed from the night-side table. He reached for it and found a new Gossip Girl entry waiting in his inbox.

* * *

_SPOTTED: The whole gang minus the original backstabbing BFFs - **C **and **S** (who just happen to be family now) - plus a freshly welcomed back __**B**__, and her former King __**N **__at Butter. Finally, the return of some normalcy. Speaking of returns, __**G**__ was spotted with some bags out front of her old place after her rehab stint. Who would've guessed that she lasted longer than some of those trainwrecks in hell (a.k.a California). We've also received a picture of her walking in to the Palace. Come out, come out wherever you are, __**S**__. Someone's waiting for you._

* * *

"Ugh, fuck," he groaned upon reading this latest news, throwing his phone across the room.

Maybe it was a normal evening for Chuck Bass after all, but the more he thought about it, the more he wished that it wasn't.


End file.
